Nintendo Land
/ November 30, 2012 December 8, 2012 | genre = Party game | modes = 1 to 5 Players | ratings = ESRB: E10+ OFLC: G CERO: A PEGI: 7+ | platforms = Wii U | media = | requirements = | input = Wii U GamePad, Wii Remote and Nunchuck }} is a party game for Wii U that integrates Miis into a Nintendo theme park of games. These games are based on 12 Nintendo franchises, each one providing unique gameplay experiences for either one or up to five players. The multiplayer centric games feature ''Asymmetric Gameplay, where one player uses the Wii U Gamepad to play the game in a certain way, while the other players use Wii Remotes for a different type of gameplay within the same game. A Metroid series-themed game called Battle Mii was shown at E3 2011. The following year, at E3 2012, Nintendo announced that it would be one of 12 series-based Mii games in Nintendo Land, now renamed as Metroid Blast. In this game, Miis dress as the characters from one of the included series in a Nintendo theme park (which includes a Ridley Robot, among other purchasable statues) to play a related game using the Wii U GamePad and Wii Remotes. Samus Aran's Gunship can appear in the park plaza, http://e3.nintendo.com/videos/#/Wii-U-Developer-Discussion as well as a Metroid statue.http://metroid-database.com/files/nintendoland3.jpg Nintendo Land was released with the console's launch in North America on November 18, 2012, and in Europe on November 30, 2012. It is scheduled for release in Japan on December 8, 2012. It is also a pack-in disc game with the Deluxe/Premium Bundles of the console in North America, Europe, and Australia. Metroid Blast The game is one of the 12 Nintendo-themed subgames accessible from the main hub of Nintendo Land. Its a multiplayer competitive and cooperative shooter game for up to 5 players - four of them controlling Power Suit, Fusion Suit, Gravity Suit, etc. dressed Miis using Wii Remote+ & Nunchuk and the remaining player piloting Samus' Starship with the Wii U Gamepad. This attraction is one of the few that also allows solo play, with either the Wii Remote+ & Nunchuk or the GamePad available for the lone player. The Wii Remote players play on the main TV with pointer controls while the Gamepad user plays on his/her own screen using a dual analog and gyro configuration to control the ship's altitude, aiming, and movement at once. Some of the abilities available to Wii Remote users include the Morphball, the Grapple Beam (on the left arm while being carried around, on the right arm when used manually), Search View (featuring the same HUD used in Other M), and SenseMove among others; the Charge Beam is also available, but it works like a grenade launcher. There are also upgrades and healing hearts scattered through the maps for the players to collect. The game has also shown classic enemies from the series including Ridley, Metroids, Zebesians, Geemers and Kraid. It also features a map inspired by Norfair as well as classic Metroid themes. The game has three main game modes: Assault Mission, Surface-Air Combat, and Ground Battle. In Assault Mission, 1 to 5 players can engage in various challenges as a team, many of them involving defeating waves of incoming enemies. The 10th missions is a boss battle agains Kraid, in which he is built as a totem with multiple sections and weapons, stationated in the center of the stage. One of the later missions has Ridley as an assist enemy for the actual targets. The final mission is a boss battle agains Ridley himself, his attacks include Missiles, Bombs, Beams, and retractable arms and tail attacks. Altough there is no friendly fire, blasts from the Starship will stun ground players. On-foot players cannot shoot at the gunship, instead they will automaticaly grapple onto it and hang from underneath, they can still fire while doing so. If either player is defeated during the match, they will wander around as an unarmored Mii character, and getting a heart will return them to the game. When playing alone with the Gamepad, the TV will be used as a "LIVE FEED" style camera, showing the action from different angles and places. Surface-Air Combat and Ground Battle are competitive game modes, where 2 to 5 (2 to 4 in Ground Battle) battle against each other in a traditional Deathmatch game. On Ground Battle, only WiiRemote players will participate, with the Gamepad acting as the "LIVE" camera. Gallery File:Nintendo_Land.jpg|The Metroid theme park entrance is on the left, featuring Samus's helmet as a logo. File:Nintendoland.jpg|A winged Ridley Robot appears in the main hub of Nintendo Land. File:Nintendo Land Icons.jpg|The icons representing various attractions in Nintendo Land, Samus' helmet among them. nintendo land metroid blast screen 2.jpg|Fighting the Ridley Robot. nintendo land metroid blast screen 1.jpg|Metroid Blast promotional image. WiiU NLand MetroidBlast scrn03 WP.png|Four-player split-screen match (no GamePad player) File:Battle Mii.jpg|Promo image of the orginal Battle Mii concept Wii U experience. File:Battle_Mii_demo_split-screen_(no_Wii_U_GamePad).png|''Battle Mii'' demo split-screen (GamePad player not shown) References es:Nintendo Land Category:Games Category:Wii U Category:Cameos & Crossovers